


remember

by iveery



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Loop, maybe???, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iveery/pseuds/iveery
Summary: Davis knew that one day, he would lose his job.He just didn't realize that he had to lose Kai first.
Relationships: Davis & Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Sweet Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166333) by [Whoknows138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138). 



> Hi there! This is my first ever fic, so please be wary that this may not be very good. It was inspired by the story "Come Sweet Death" by Whoknows138. This fic is based upon the premise of that, so it's highly recommended to read that first before you come and read this. (Reading the summary should suffice, as it explains the basis of this fic.) Also, if someone could help with tags that should/shouldn't be mentioned, do not hesitate to comment!)

Davis knew that one day, he would lose his job.

He just didn't realize that he had to lose Kai first.

~~~

**2 Hours After The Hollow**

"Are..." Adam's mother shakily sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing again. "Are they really gone?" Her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Not..not exactly. It's difficult to explain." Gustaf, a normally bright and charismatic man, was looking gloomy himself. Davis partially blamed himself. He should have stopped him.

The shorter of Mira's fathers huffed angrily, glaring at Gustaf. "We've got nothing but time. It shouldn't be that hard."

Davis coughed softly, gaining the attention of the others. He began to speak, remembering what Kai told him on the way to the studio. "I believe the storm caused it. A storm as strong as this one may cause server interference, which is what likely caused them to..." He gestured to the other room, searching for the right words.

Gustaf took this opportunity to jump in, picking up where he left off, "Davis, was it?" He curtly nodded. "Davis is correct. It caused server interference and during the few seconds where the developers could do anything, say something like last-second changes, the storm managed to, somehow, damage the ending lines of code, effectively trapping them in a never-ending loop of the same Hollow game. The memory inhibitor, the machine that blocks their memories? It should keep them from remembering each run, but we have no idea if it's been damaged." He sighs, fiddling with his scarf. "We'll keep you updated. But for now, moving them could possibly kill them. We can't take any chances."

~~~

**11 Years Ago**

"Which story would you like me to read, Master Kai?" Davis watches as Kai jumps up and down as he scans the bookshelf for the perfect book.

Davis smiles fondly as Kai pulls one from the shelf and wobbles his way over to him. He was glad he took the job.

~~~

**7 Years Ago**

"Are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" Kai says, frowning sadly as Davis drives him home from school.

Davis's silence is enough of an answer for the young child.

Kai nods, understanding. "Can you help me with my math homework then play something with me?"

"Of course Master Kai," Davis smiles at him through the rearview mirror.

~~~

**4 Years Ago**

"D-Davis?" Kai eases open the door.

"Yes, Mas-" Davis stops mid-sentence as he notices Kai's bloody nose. 

"What happened?" Davis grabs a tissue and starts to hold it up to Kai's nose. Kai doesn't respond but simply hugs Davis, heavily sobbing.

Davis just holds him.

~~~

**2 Months Before The Hollow**

"They picked me!" Kai grins, spinning around happily, "They picked me for-for me! Davis, can you believe this?"

Davis smiles and simply shakes his head, watching ~~his kid~~ Kai contentedly prance around his room.

~~~

**6 Weeks Before The Hollow**

"Are you sure it's safe to be participating in the game show, Master Kai?" Davis worriedly says as he glances back at Kai, waiting for a response.

"Positive." Kai throws him a grin. "There's nothing to worry about!"

~~~

**1 Hour Before the Hollow**

"Is something wrong Master Kai?" Davis glances at Kai, who had been biting his nails and looking out at the angry storm the minute they stepped out of the house.

He wildly gestures to the storm, tensely explaining what Davis would replay to Gustaf and the other parents in the matter of a few hours.

~~~

**3 Hours After The Hollow**

The memory inhibitor wasn't the only thing that ended up damaged. Apparently, the code was constantly glitching, making it impossible to save them.

Davis thought that is was only fitting he should add himself to the list of damaged things.

~~~

**1 Year After The Hollow**

Davis sighs as he carefully picks his way through the graveyard. He's beginning to regret wearing a sweater, but it's always too cold to take it off. Just like that stormy day.

Davis isn't even sure why Kai has a grave. 

But he knows it's there.

And as long as Kai is stuck, Davis mourns the loss of his job.

He mourns the loss of his child.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! If you have any criticism, don't wait to comment! I'll try and respond to as many as I can.


End file.
